


In The Captain's Thrall

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bottom!Flint, Bottoming from the Top, Drama, M/M, Post Season 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy finds a book and a painting and puts two and two together and takes action.<br/>Little does he realize he might have bitten off more than he can chew.<br/>Initially I had started this as just a one shot but continued. It is not a happy ending story but an open ending story. Nobody dies. </p><p>Don't own black sails. No money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Billy's heart clenched as he stared at the evidence that had been plaguing his brain for the past three hours while Flint slept fitfully. Billy had finally found the man in the house he'd shared with Ms Barlow, bleeding, drunk and clutching a book. . He'd cleaned him up, bandaged wounds and put him to bed. He was left with idle time so he explored the house, not that he wanted to. He hated this house because this is where she had Flint. His Captain.

Billy grunted. He'd long accepted that he was attracted to men but the past year he'd been fighting his attraction to Flint. He should by all rights, despise the man … but he couldn't. He was blinded by desire sometimes. His mouth would run dry and his hands would shake with need when he thought of James Flint. 

It was an impossible situation. It would never happen and it could never work and he was sure his heart would be stomped into the ground if he even tried. The book was revealing in itself. My truest love. Billy ran a hand over his skull and loomed in the doorway to Flint's bedroom as the man slept fitfully.  
  
James.  
  
“James.” Billy repeated the name out loud without thinking. He just wanted to hear how it rolled over his tongue. 

The man in bed stirred and opened his eyes, they were heavy and tired but he smiled. “Thomas? Is that you?” His words were sluggish as if he wasn't fully awake. “Turn out the light and come to bed.” he murmured. 

Billy's eyes widened in surprise. There was his proof. Flint was bandaged up and sore and yet he still managed to look so damned desirable. “It's not Thomas.” He cleared his throat.

Flint seemed to shift slightly from innocent and needy to dark and forbidding in the blink of an eye. “Billy. What the fuck are you doing there?”

“Sorry, just checking in on you.” Billy swallowed hard and forced himself to look away. He was not noticing how the shirt clung to Flint's body and how much he just wanted to take any exposed flesh between his lips and he'd start with sucking... then licking...and he'd explore. He'd work his hands and lips everywhere he could think of just to hear the Captain make all kinds of exciting sounds.

Flint just looked at him with a smirk as if he knew exactly what Billy was thinking. It was the same damn smirk he always used as a defense mechanism. It was calculated to shoot him down with a look but this time it wasn't going to work. “I'm tired.” Flint said. “Go away.” He closed his eyes again.

Billy's feet apparently had other ideas. He started forward towards the bed.

Flint's eyes flew back open. “What do you think you're doing?”

Billy didn't answer, he sat down on the bed and removed his boots.

“Billy you have five seconds to get the fuck off my bed before...”

Billy turned around and gave him a look. “Shut up, James.” He emphasized the Captain's given name.

Flint was speechless and seemed torn between angry and intrigued.

Billy pulled off his shirt and grinned when he saw that it was Flint's turn to swallow. He searched the Captain's eyes and gripped one of his hands. It was a bold move and might even get him killed but it was now or never. He brought that hand to his chest and let it rest splayed over his heart.

Flint's eyes were stormy, yet he did not snatch away his hand when Billy let go of it. For an awful moment Billy thought he might have made a mistake as Flint's other hand curled into a fist. Instead he breathed shakily as Flint's fingers began to trace his chest. The touch was feather light at first and Flint didn't meet his eyes.

The Captain's calloused fingers felt odd against his skin but the trail of fire they left in his wake was absolutely certain. Billy was already hard and straining against his pants. His fingers became a little bolder and rolled over one nipple, then another. Billy gave a soft little whine. His fingers drew down Billy's stomach and traced the abs curiously and up again. “What do you want Billy? Do you even know?” James voice was laced with desire but carefully controlled as he finally looked up to Billy's eyes. He leaned in and sniffed at Billy's neck as he arched his back slightly. “If we do this, I need certain assurances, Billy.”

“What sort...?” Billy shivered. He wanted to reach out and touch but his bravado had jumped out the window and he felt suddenly overwhelmed. Flint was dangerous normally, but like this? Like this he was... he could, he could take complete control. Billy would be lost in him. Flint was a primal force of nature in everything he did and Billy was completely in his thrall.

Flint's fingers reached Billy's belt buckle. “That you won't betray me. This is personal, Billy. This is not something you talk to the men about. This is just us.”

“Who would I tell?” Billy laughed but it sort of came out as a strangled gasp as the tips of Flint's fingers brushed against his lower sides and delved under the belt buckle.

“I don't expect anything but loyalty, Billy.” Flint looked up at him and flipped the strap of the belt and pulled it open. “Can you give me that?”

“A...always.” Billy rasped. “Jesus, James... will you fucking touch me already?”

Flint gave an awfully smug smirk and pulled open Billy's pants. “Off.”

Billy struggled out of them quickly and blushed as his manhood was clearly visible and Flint's eyebrows climbed.

“I suspected.” Flint smirked again. He reached towards it and cupped the length in the palm of his hand and began to rub. “Do you think you want to fuck me? Is that it Billy? Or do you imagine I'll suck your cock? Do you want _me_ to fuck you? All kinds of possibilities, mmm?”

Billy knew what he was doing, he was goading him to a quick release to take the edge off. Fuck but those words coming out of his captain's mouth were intoxicating. He wanted more. He needed more.

He leaned into the touch and bucked against Flint's hand.

“Steady, lad.” Flint purred as he held Billy up with one hand and pumped him with the other. “We're just getting started.”

“I'm not a fucking boy, James.” Billy growled under his breath.

It felt weird and wonderful and he just...he wanted more. He wanted to taste Flint's skin to bite him hard and leave a mark for all to see. He lowered his head and tried to encourage Flint to lift his up. He wanted those lips. He needed them. Flint was dodging the actual kissing bit, however and Billy was left inhaling his shaved skull and desperate to stop his voice from reaching a high octave. “Need...”

 “Not yet, Billy.” Flint chuckled and pulled the man onto his back. “Nice and slick you are. Ready for me but patience is a virtue. Can you hold on to it? Don't come yet. That's a good lad.”

Billy tried hard not to groan. “James...” He forced his eyes open to try and figure out what else Flint was doing. The man's other hand was busy doing something else and he hadn't figured it out until. Oh gods. He was. He was stretching himself. The mere idea of being inside the man who was feared throughout the Caribbean made him salivate and whimper like a teenager on his first date. He could not comprehend it but he did see the tone of command in Flint’s gaze. He’d better be able to hold out or there would be hell to pay.

Flint moved then. He straddled Billy with an elegant shifting of the hips. He pulled off his night shirt and tossed it to the side. It was ridiculous, he was still bandaged and had scrapes and scars from the last fight and Billy was worried he was going to hurt him if he tried to be more forceful. He let his eyes roam over the Captain’s naked form…and drift down finally to his proud cock. Even in this position, Flint was in charge. Billy reached for him but his hands were batted away.

He swore the moment Flint shifted again and positioned himself over Billy’s cock that this had to be a dream. He rested on his elbows and just couldn’t help but stare. He was absolutely awe struck. He’d never seen or met anyone like Flint and never would again. He just had this way about him.

The world owed him and he would take what he was owed.

Moonlight streamed through the window and cast light upon James’ face as he threw back his head and cried out his rage. It was the visage of a man torn by the cards that fate had dealt him. Flint was in emotional agony, consumed by rage and tormented by the past. Billy had no idea what had happened to make him into this man, no this demon. He was a perplexing fearsome demon of a man who had more drive in his little finger than the whole crew put together. Billy was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, unable to resist and unable to understand. He was certainly completely incapable of stopping himself from being utterly mad about the man.

Moments later Flint shoved down hard and Billy found he was the one crying out now. It should be the other way around, for it had to hurt, how couldn’t it hurt? Billy scrabbled to find some kind of equilibrium in the whole situation but he was throw so far out into waters he had no business being in he could only grip Flint’s thighs and move when he was commanded to. Somehow, he didn’t dare come until the captain was damn good and ready for it. He wanted to, god how he did but he knew he had to hold it back. He had to prove to Flint that he was worthy. He had to prove that he was worthy to be trusted with his most carnal desires. He was worthy of this… thing between them, whatever it was and for however long it would last.

Flint set up a rhythm and finally allowed Billy to touch his cock and stroke it in time. He had stared at the ceiling at first but now he looked down while their hips pounded together. He grinned like the very devil because he knew he had Billy now. He didn’t care how much pain he was in from his various wounds, this took it all away. But even as Billy tried to rise up he held him fast against the bed.

Flint let out a low guttural sound and bucked. Hot seed leaked from his cock and trickled down Billy’s fingers onto his stomach. He looked up at Flint and bit his lip, he was holding it, he was… “Let go…” Flint told him softly.

The words were uttered with such kindness that it threw him and to his shame he obeyed. Billy’s own seed spilled into the Captain and he shuddered and rasped as Flint rode him out until he softened. He pulled himself off and fell back on the bed next to Billy. He gave a grunt of pain, no doubt from his wounds.

Billy’s mind reeled and his emotions couldn’t have sorted themselves out to save his life. “James…”

“Go to sleep, Billy.” Flint turned on his shoulder.

Go to sleep here? Leave? Billy bit his lip in confusion, unsure of what to do. He shifted onto his side facing the Captain’s back. He studied it in the moonlight and reached out to caress it gently. He began at his shoulders and found that once he started he couldn’t stop. Flint didn’t turn around and didn’t stop him. He wasn’t asleep though, Billy could hear him suck in his breath from time to time. He moved a bit and pressed his body against Flint’s back. He slipped one arm underneath Flint’s neck and the other over his body. He rested his head on the back of Flint’s neck and kissed the flesh there. Flint tensed but said nothing for a little while.

“Are you fucking comfortable now?” Flint muttered eventually.

“Mmm hmm.” Billy said, and promptly fell asleep.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put some more work into this one. Idk. Hopefully people like it.:)

When Billy woke he felt aches in places he never knew existed even though he had been the one to enter Flint. It was comfortable on the bed and the morning light streamed through the window. It almost felt domestic if he didn’t know who exactly he had chosen to approach the previous night. His eyelids felt heavy and he didn’t want to wake up yet. He could still smell Flint on the sheets and he gathered them up into his arms. The captain was gone from the bed and Billy wondered what would happen now. Had anything changed? Did he reach any part beyond that man’s shell?

He knew Flint wasn’t in the room. He knew James had woken early and left him to his slumber. He stretched and groggily roused himself. The sheets were a tangled mess and he wondered how the captain managed to keep the house. He must pay a housekeeper now that Miranda was gone. Billy tried hard not to feel gleeful that he had claimed her spot in Flint’s bed. He’d never liked the woman since it seemed she had the captain wrapped around her finger and used him for her pleasure.

Was he any different?

Billy stood, his tall form dwarfing the rest of the room as he stretched. He’d always been a little self-conscious about his height. As a kid it had been a never ending source of cruel jokes. He was always the tallest in the group, always stood out. The Walrus was the only place he’d ever fit in. It was his home, his family, the only place that mattered, the only people he cared about.

His nose prickled and he could smell something like eggs and ham, perhaps some fresh bread? His stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. He didn’t have anything else to wear so he looked for his clothes and frowned when he noticed they were gone. There was a long white shirt and a pair of loose trousers left for him so he put those on.

Moving as casually as possible he hunted the kitchen.

This was not at all what he expected. In fact, it was surreal at how it seemed so…… he could get used to it. Easily, and it bothered him. The Captain had actually made breakfast. There was food, fresh and well cooked, juice and milk, eggs and ham. Tea. James was reading a book while he stuffed warm bread into his mouth. Billy stared. He looked…almost human. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He glanced up at Billy, shrugged and gestured at the table. “Eat. Be quiet, I’m reading.”

“Erm. Where are my clothes?”

“Hanging up to dry.” Flint responded evenly as he turned a page. “You’ll get water from the well later and bathe, you stink.”

“We’ve been at sea for weeks.” Billy muttered, affronted. He started piling up his plate with a healthy amount of food anyway.

Flint glanced at him for a long moment. “I employed a housekeeper to keep the house in order.”

Billy nodded, unsure of that meant. He couldn’t even begin to think of what was going through Flint’s head. He didn’t seem angry and he seemed more like his old self and civilized. Billy had seen the Captain commit terrible crimes and had seen his temper at its darkest. Still, he couldn’t help but want more. He looked down at Flint’s powerful hands and remembered where they had been in the dead of night.

“Billy.” Flint put his book down. “I have a proposition for you.”

Billy wolfed more of the ham. Uh-oh, here it comes. He knew something was about to drop on his head.

“He…” Flint began slowly. His words were guarded and hushed, laced with pain. “He died more than ten years ago. Thomas Hamilton, Miranda’s husband. I was supposed to protect her, and I failed. I failed him.”

The reverent tone that Flint used when he spoke Thomas’ name made Billy’s stomach clench. Was it possible to be jealous of a Ghost? What exactly did he want Billy to say? He blinked and could only blurt the stupidest thing he could think of. “Did you love him?” He didn’t want to know the answer. He knew it would hurt.

“Yes.” It took a long while for Flint to admit it. “I loved him. It was hard not to. If you’d met him you would have too. He had a way about him, like most great men did. If his father hadn’t cut his life short he would have made a difference here. A prosperous Nassau was his dream. He was young, vibrant and handsome and he could talk…” Flint sighed and sipped his tea. “When he talked, people listened. Miranda knew about us, she encouraged it and we were betrayed. You must understand this, Billy. I didn’t do what I have done lightly. The man, Ashe. He was the one who destroyed us. He killed Thomas by betraying him to his father. We found out and his bodyguards killed Miranda in cold blood, in front of my eyes. Until last night, I haven’t been able to feel anything since that day but rage.”

Billy couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that lit up his face. “I was good?”

“You were good.” Flint chuckled wryly and produced a rare smile. “You brought me back, for now, anyway. The war isn’t over yet, I’m not done with England, Billy. You could have just walked away but you didn’t. You gave yourself to me.”

Sort of. Billy’s memories of the previous night were a bit hazy on who was in charge. “Yes, and?” Billy snagged more ham.

“I want to have you when I need you.” Flint said smoothly.

“Em.” Billy cleared his throat. “Are you? What are you asking me to be…?” Billy wasn’t even sure what to call it. He would have to spell it out because Billy had a healthy imagination and right now his was reeling. Flint hadn’t even kissed him yet. There hadn’t been any personal contact beyond the cuddling he wouldn’t let the man get out of last night.

“Jesus, Billy, you’re not a simpleton.” Flint snorted. “I’m asking you to be my lover. I’m asking you to fucking be there when I need you to be. It means that you’d be _mine_ , entirely. If there’s anyone else, you tell them you’re off limits. I need someone I can trust, Billy. Someone who isn’t going to be a ninny about the thing. Look, I’ll put it very simply. When I want a fuck, I want you to be there.”

There was no emotion in the words and that’s what hurt the most. Essentially, Flint wanted his permission to use him. Billy had a hard time hiding his feelings already. Could he handle this kind of relationship with the man he’d fancied for years? It was something. He’d get close to Flint. He’d know the man behind the mask. It was not ideal. They would never have anything close to a real relationship. “Alright.” He nodded and wondered what the rules were going to be.

“That’s it?” Flint smirked, “I knew it. Eat up and wash up. I’ve got a few things to take care of today and I need you with me. One more thing.”

Billy looked up curiously, he’d put more eggs on his plate. Seriously, he wasn’t letting this breakfast go to waste. “What?” he asked with his mouth full.

“Don’t act any differently when we’re not alone.” Flint was quite serious as his eyes bore into the younger man’s. “Understand?”

Billy nodded quickly and Flint went back to his book.

Billy wondered what it was going to take to get a kiss out of the man.  He had a sinking feeling that he was in way over his head.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Billy wondered how it had come to this. He was glad he was no longer Quartermaster, that job had fallen on Silver’s shoulders. Flint, Vane and Rackham were trying to resolve the situation of the treasure and their dealings were tenuous at best but eventually they came up with a solution. In Billy’s opinion Rackham was a slippery fuck and couldn’t be trusted to manage shit but Vane seemed to have some sort of misguided opinion of him. If Billy didn’t know any better he’d assume they were fucking. He was tired of all the bickering. They just needed to figure it out. He tuned out hours ago while Flint and Vane continued to argue points.

If they could manage to resolve their differences for the good of a partnership they’d avoid an altercation between the crews. The crew of the Walrus would follow because Silver told them to and Billy, he couldn’t keep his mind on the conversation. Luckily he didn’t have to respond to any of it. He was just there to stop Flint from pulling gun and sword on Vane. He couldn’t help it if all he could think about was how fucking sexy the man had been the night before.

Vane and Flint had gone over to the other side of the room and were talking. Billy’s eyes followed them and Jack looked at Billy thoughtfully.

“So what’s he like?” Jack asked shrewdly, he used a low enough tone so that only he and Billy could hear.

Billy snapped out of his thoughts and jerked away from the sudden way Jack had leaned in closer. “What?” He demanded.

“You look at him like he’s an eight course meal, Billy. If you were going for subtle, you’re a complete failure.” Jack grinned wickedly. “I’d suggest a different tactic, but I’m curious to know the details before I offer advice.”

“I’m not going to tell _you_.” Billy hissed, heatedly, without thinking.

Silver nudged him under the table. “Don’t encourage him.” He told Billy sharply. “Shut up Jack. Leave him alone.”

Billy gave Silver a glare for his trouble. What the hell did he think he was doing? Billy didn’t need any help to handle the likes of Jack Rackham. “You don’t see anything, Jack.” Billy snorted and did his utmost to school his features.

“I’m just saying, my friend, that you are on extremely shaky ground. You’d better learn quickly how to play this game or the wolves will tear you to pieces.” Jack warned softly. He glanced at Vane as if to say he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Vane and Flint eventually finished their argument and hadn’t killed each other yet so that was a good sign.

Flint stalked back to the table and stared hard at Rackham. “I will rend your entrails across Nassau if you betray us.”

“I completely understand your concern, Captain. It’s perfectly valid. It’s done then? Excellent.” Jack had the audacity to look pleased and his face betrayed none of the inner fear he had of James Flint. He stood up and Vane gave him a warning look. “We are in accord? Yes?”  


“Yes.” Vane said firmly.

Flint flicked his hard gaze around the group. “John.” He looked directly at Silver. “Work out a charter with Featherstone. We’ll all sign when it’s done.”

Silver nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

Flint started to stride towards the door. He paused for a moment after wrenching it open. That was when all eyes turned to Billy. Billy had spent most of the time in the room quiet. He rose quickly and started after the Captain. Satisfied that Billy was following, Flint left. Silver cast a worried glance in that direction.

“Fuck.” Silver muttered.

Vane looked evenly over at Silver with a slight smirk. “Well that’s a shipwreck waiting to happen.”

Silver glared at Vane. “If either of you breathe a word…”

“Billy’s a good man.” Vane shrugged. “I want him on my crew, I’ll not deny that. I’ve wanted him away from that fucker for a long time. Billy won’t be a good man for long if that keeps up. Flint will ruin him.”

“I know.” Silver’s shoulders dropped. “I’ll talk to him. He won’t listen, but I’ll talk to him.”

“He’s in love.” Jack chuckled. “Our Billy Bones is quite clearly utterly besotted with that man. You’re not going to be able to talk that out of him, poor man.”

“If you both wouldn’t mind terribly, please shut the fuck up and let’s get to work on the charter.” Silver gave them each an annoyed expression.

Since Vane rather liked to irritate Silver he gave the man an amused chuckle and went to get Featherstone.

Downstairs Flint found a table and more rum. Members of the crew were enjoying liaisons with various whores. Billy sat down opposite. “I don’t need you anymore today.” Flint told Billy flatly. “You can go back to the ship.”

Billy scowled, he didn’t know what he’d imagined but being treated like he didn’t matter made him want to clench his fist and hit something.

“I need to be alone tonight, Billy.” Flint ground out. He once more wore the mask of James Flint as he glared at the boatswain. The look definitely stated: We had a deal.

Billy sucked in his breath and tried very hard not to look like he’d just been punched in the face. “Yes, Captain.” He’d agreed to this. He’d gone into it with his eyes wide open. Nothing had changed between them. It took every ounce of his self-control to stand up stiffly, nod at the Captain and walk away. He could feel curious eyes on him and in spite of that he kept going, head high

Eventually he made his way back to the ship. He wasn’t sure how but he knew he had to find somewhere where he could be alone. He did know of one place that no one would look for him. He looked up at the rigging. No one would be in the crow’s nest so he took a bottle of rum and a blanket and climbed. Once he reached the top he curled up there and stared at the stars. It was awkward due to his large size but he managed it. The ship creaked and rocked below him and he scrubbed his eyes.

He was a damn fool.

Up here on the top of the Walrus was the only spot in all of Nassau that no one would see or hear him let go with a few sobs. He'd never give Flint the satisfaction of knowing how hurt he was. He'd carry on as he always did and would be there if a fuck was needed since that was all James wanted out of him. He knew that, he'd said yes. Why the fuck had he said yes?  He would need to learn how to conceal his feelings. Flint clearly didn't want what he wanted. Billy wanted to be cherished, loved, held, kissed thoroughly, all those things that you'd get in a normal relationship. He couldn't even go to someone else now because if the Captain found out they'd die or he'd die or something. Billy shuddered.  

He could leave, he could walk away, join Vane's crew and never look in Flint's direction again but he was trapped.

He was Flint's and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Billy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Billy woke up with a really stiff neck. Dawn was breaking over the horizon and he groaned unsteadily. The bottle he brought with him was empty and it was freezing cold up in the crow’s nest. He shivered and groaned as he realized he’d spent the entire night up there. Not that anyone would have been looking for him. He tried to stretch in the cramped space and it really didn’t help matters. He accidently knocked the bottle out and it fell to the deck below before he could grab it. The clatter would have woken anyone on guard duty. His throat was raw and parched and he felt so different from the morning before he wondered if that had all been a dream.

“Oy, who’s up there?” A voice hollered and Billy cringed. John Silver. The last person he wanted to see.

He sighed and struggled to his feet. “It’s just me.” He waved hoarsely and began to head down from the rigging, blanket tucked under his arm.

Silver watched him come down and cleared his throat when his feet landed unsteadily on the deck. “You look chilled to the bone, come and get warm. I just warmed up some coffee.”

He hobbled to the mess where there were some hot coals. It was always dangerous to have a fire on board a ship so it had to be carefully contained. Silver found him an extra blanket and poured him some of the warm liquid. “Drink.”

Billy stared down at the deck and avoided Silver’s eyes as he did so.

“You could have caught your death up there, Billy. The hell is wrong with you? Flint was here looking for you in the middle of the night and fuck he was pissed because he couldn’t find you.”

Billy’s couldn’t help the surprised, hopeful tone in his voice, “He was looking for me? Where is he now?”

“In his cabin.” Silver shook his head as Billy rose. “No, you sit, drink warm up.” Billy complied because Silver was right, he wasn’t in a state to talk to the Captain. “Now, listen to me.” Silver grunted at the pain in his leg and rested himself on a stool. “You’re fucked up, Billy. I don’t know what happened between you but I can see it. You should keep some distance between you and him until you can get your head on straight. You don’t always have to jump when he snaps his fingers, you know.”

“I don’t…” Billy sighed because Silver was right. He did. “You don’t understand.” He looked away and slurped more coffee.

“I do more than you think.” Silver gave him a tight smile. “You’re transparent to someone who knows what to look for. Be careful, Billy.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Billy muttered defiantly.

“No you don’t.” Silver shook his head and fixed him with a fierce look. “You’re in over your head when it comes to that man. He’s got you right where he wants you.”

“What if…” Billy swallowed, “I want to be where he wants me?”

Silver sighed, “Billy…no one wants that.”

“It’s all he’ll give me.” Billy stared into his coffee cup morosely and his voice was very quiet when he spoke next. “I’ll take what I can get, John.”

Silver looked at Billy with something that might be pity. “I’m here, you know, to talk to.”

Whatever it was, Billy didn’t like the look. He abruptly rose and put the cup down. “Stay out of it, John.” Billy told him roughly. “I have what I want and I don’t want to lose it. Don’t get in my way.” He turned and stalked away.

Silver shook his head. Vane was wrong, Billy was already ruined.

Billy walked quickly to the Cabin and… didn’t bother knocking as usual. Flint had risen and was washing his face. He grimaced when he saw Billy. “Where the hell have you been?” Flint snarled. He apparently wasn’t in any better of a mood.

“I thought you didn’t need me tonight.” Billy shrugged. He lingered by the door, unsure of whether or not he should come in.

“Close the door and lock it.” Flint told him.

“It’s…”

Flint threw the cloth he’d been using on the ground. He strode over towards the taller man and gripped his shirt collar. “Were you with anyone?” He glared hard at Billy.

“Of course not!” Billy stared.

Flint let go of his collar and looked him over, “Sit.” He directed Billy to the bed. “Where the hell did you sleep?” His words had lost their initial fire and they seemed almost kind now, concerned.

Billy complied and sat down on the small bed. “Outside.” He admitted somewhat sharply.

“Your hands are freezing.” Flint observed.

Billy grunted in response, he wasn’t even sure why he came here. He didn’t want to talk.

“Billy?” Flint gave him a questioning look and threw up his hands in exasperation. “What the hell am I going to do with you?” He ran a hand through his non-existent hair.

“I thought that was obvious,” said Billy, bitterly.

“I misjudged your ability to handle what I was asking for, it seems.” Flint leaned against his desk and stared at the younger man. “You think you’re in love with me, is that it? Because I let you fuck me?”

Billy couldn’t help the flush that crept along the back of his neck as he refused to meet the other man’s eyes.

“Jesus, Billy.” Flint swore. “How can you…?” He gestured at nothing in particular. “Why? You don’t know me.”

“I DO know you!” Billy burst out angrily as he finally glared in Flint’s direction. “I’ve known you at your worst, James.” It was James because Billy just couldn’t call him Captain at this particular moment. “And none of it changes how I feel!”

“You really don’t.” Flint said quietly, “You really don’t know me at all.”

“I WANT to!” Billy gritted his teeth.

“Oh, Billy,” Flint sighed, remorsefully, “You really don’t.” He pushed away from the desk and walked over to the distraught young man. He brushed his knuckles across Billy’s cheek wasn’t surprised to find them wet.

“Just don’t send me away.” Billy hated the words even before he said them. They felt stupid, weak… and Flint gave him this look of pity that made him want to punch something. Several things.

“I won’t send you away.” Flint let Billy wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. He stroked his thumb against Billy’s lip and leaned closer. “I can’t love you, Billy.”

“I don’t care.” Billy shook his head, eyes fixed on Flint’s lips.

There was a moment of hesitation on Flint’s part until finally he closed the distance and let the kiss happen. Billy closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him and he could not have imagined anything like this. As far as first kisses went, it was a dream. Of course Billy had been kissed before but not like this. Flint’s tongue encouraged his lips open and surged forward with his assault on Billy’s senses. Billy couldn’t really think about what it tasted like or felt like because his entire body was on fire. He wasn’t prepared to feel so utterly overwhelmed. It felt like he was falling weightless from a great height and he didn’t know when he would stop. He didn’t want it to stop. It took a few moments for Billy to gather his wits and kiss back. Before he knew what was happening, trousers were quickly unbuckled and falling to the floor. He kicked them off because, fuck, fuck he needed leverage.

Flint grunted and broke the kiss only to say one shaky word, “Oil.”

Billy grinned and followed Flint’s gaze towards one of the drawers on his desk. He stood up and braced Flint against the bed. It didn’t take him long to find the oil and then look somewhat puzzled on what to do with it exactly. “Oh!” He bought a clue pretty quickly at Flint’s expression.

Flint rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away from him. “Fingers first, open me up.” He poured a generous amount onto Billy’s hand and gave him another look. “You need to learn how to do this properly.”

Billy was only too eager to do whatever the captain wanted, so… fingers there. He frowned slightly, curious. “Really?”

“Yes, really, do it now.” Flint turned around and braced himself against the bed.

Billy did as he was told and slid one finger inside. It was tight, as he knew it would be, after all he’d had his cock in there once before. This was different, however, more personal. Fuck, it was…so… Billy blushed hotly as Flint glanced back at him and gave him an encouraging nod.

“Farther in, Billy. Damnit…” Flint grunted, “Move it a little… explore…”

He was being far more instructive this time around, Billy thought randomly. He brushed and wiggled his finger until he heard the Captain gasp.

“God… add another. …” That was the last truly coherent command he received from Flint because to Billy’s delight he’d found something and every time he brushed against it, Flint trembled and shuddered and whimpered and it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

When he was sure the man was ready, Billy positioned himself and drove his cock in. It slid so much easier this time as he realized he was the one in control today. He’d reduced Flint to a mass of quivering shudders and whimpers already and he hadn’t even fucked him properly yet.

He didn’t hold anything back either. He rested one hand against the wall and just drove hard into the man. He didn’t notice yet that Flint was clutching his other hand. He moved and pushed and did his damnedest to get as far as he could inside. Flint was on his knees on the bed, bent at a slightly awkward angle so he pulled the man back up to rest against his chest. Flint flung his arm back to grip Billy’s neck and that left his other hand free to grip his cock and provide the necessary friction to bring them both over the edge.

Billy came hard and buried his face against Flint’s neck to stop himself from crying out. He nipped the man hard on the shoulder and shuddered as his release rippled through his body. In a bold move he kissed the dazed man in his arms. “I don’t care if you don’t love me.” Billy rasped against Flint’s ear and nibbled it. He could feel the man’s chest heaving and his grip tighten on Billy’s arms. He’d also released himself and there was quite a mess to be dealt with. “I want this, James. I fucking need this.”

James Flint could only nod wearily. He didn’t have the strength to argue. Not yet. He hadn’t been fucked like that for years and he already knew that he wanted it again. It was dangerous, this thing between them. Dangerous and addictive and he didn’t know what else. Once he caught his breath he rested a hand on Billy’s forearm. The man was still wrapped tightly around him and his knees were beginning to hurt. “It’s alright Billy.” He reassured him. “It’s alright.”

It wasn’t but James had no idea how to fix it.

“I’ll never betray you,” Billy whimpered miserably.

“I know you won’t, Billy.” James shifted so that he was no longer on his knees. “Let go now.”

Billy nodded and slowly peeled himself away from the Captain. “You’re not going to send me away?”

“I’m not going to send you away.” James reassured him. He found a cloth and water and cleaned up.

“Okay.” Billy exhaled. “I’ll just…” He gestured helplessly. His own pants were still pooled around his ankles.

“Have a nap, Billy. You’re exhausted.” James gestured at the bed.

He was right.

No sooner had Billy curled up that he was fast asleep and James put more than one blanket over the boatswain.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy all the comments are making me.:) Thank you!

It was late morning when Billy finally woke. He hadn’t realized just how emotionally exhausted he’d been. Flint wasn’t in the room when he did and he gave a sigh of disappointment. Lunch was left for him, however, protected from the elements. It wasn’t the same as the breakfast Flint had made for him but it had been laid out with care. He sat down and wolfed it while he tried not to grin like a lunatic. He’d fucked James Flint and made him whimper and shudder. He’d fucked James Flint twice now and he was already thinking about the next time. He never thought of his sexual needs much in the past but now that they had awoken he realized he couldn’t just be there when Flint wanted it. It couldn’t just be on Flint’s terms whenever the man wanted Billy’s dick shoved up his ass. He had needs too. God this morning had been amazing. The first time Flint had been in complete control and Billy hadn’t any idea of what pleasure was. This morning though, Billy had been in charge. He was thrilled by the fact that Flint had let him be in charge and hadn’t resisted at all. He picked a few tomatoes from the plate and munched happily.

Billy loved being alone in the captain’s cabin, it made him feel connected to Flint. This is where the man spent his free time at sea, reading and planning. This was his space. He finished the meal and wiped his hands as he stared at the Captain’s chair and all kinds of things ran through his head suddenly about what they could do on that chair.

With a sigh, Billy picked up the plate and smoothed out his clothes. He walked out as casually as he could to brave the crew still on the ship. There wasn’t any hiding this. He’d slept in the Captain’s cabin for a little while. He held his head up and squared his shoulders as he walked out and through the ship to deposit the plate in the kitchen. Silver looked up from where he lounged. “Feeling better? Captain said you had a headache.” His voice was slightly louder than it needed to be. There were a few other crew members around.

Billy honestly didn’t know why he had to hide his feelings. He didn’t care what the others thought of him. One look from Silver stopped anything he had been about to retort. He swallowed it back and nodded, gruffly. It was one thing that the crew had their suspicions and quite another to flaunt it in their faces. Silver was right. “Yeah, better. Peace and quiet helped.”

“He went ashore briefly. We’re heading to sea again when the tide turns. Men are bringing in supplies.” Silver caught his arm and lowered his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. It would be weeks before he and Flint would have another moment alone together. Having sex at all would be difficult with more men on the ship. His disappointment must have shown in his expression for Silver to ask.

“I thought we’d have a few more days ashore myself.” Silver nodded. “Billy… the last thing I need is BOTH of you to shut down.”

“I’m not!” Billy protested. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? Because that’s not how I see it.” Silver shook his head. “I’ve told you before. You need to take a step back, assess things. Go back into it with a clear head. I know him. He’ll wait.”

“ _You_ know him.” Billy gave Silver an irritated look. “I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer than you have.”

“Billy, I just don’t want you to turn into him.” Silver told the man candidly. “You’re the heart of this crew, you know that?”

Billy sighed and ran his hand over his head. He leaned in close to Silver and stared hard at him. “You act as though you think I’m the one being fucked when it’s actually the opposite.” He threw Silver a smug look at the man’s dumfounded expression and with that Billy sauntered off having won that round.

It was rare that he caught Silver off-guard and he was going to be smug for the rest of the day, that’s for sure. He knew things Silver didn’t, he knew something about Flint’s past. He knew the man behind the monster and he knew what that man sounded like in the heat of passion. Billy forged into the rest of the day with the spirit of a man renewed.

They had to secure all the supplies and make sure the ship was ready to sail before the Captain came back. And this time, this time there would be no Miranda Barlow with him. This time it would be just Billy taking care of the Captain. Just him.

He looked out over the ship and at the men doing their jobs, none of them acted any differently towards him. They all continued about their work and occasionally told jokes and laughed at silly things. He wasn’t sure what they were going to be hunting the next few months but he had a feeling it would be difficult. Whatever it was, he’d watch Flint’s back like a hawk. Anyone who wanted him would have to get through Billy first.

At sundown Flint’s feet thudded on the deck of the ship and his gaze roamed over it. He didn’t settle on anyone in particular but he did find Billy and Silver and directed them to council.

“What is it?” Billy asked, he didn’t like the hard expression in James’ eyes.

“We got news today just after Vane and I signed the agreement. There’s been hangings that need an answer.” Flint shoved a crunched up notice at Silver.

Silver unfolded it and read it over, then passed it to Billy. “What are you saying? I thought we were going to go hunting for more guns.”

“We’re going hunting alright.” Flint said sourly. “And we’re going to give our answer to these bastards. Billy…” He looked sharply at the tall man. “Give your recommendations for a Vanguard to John. Help him with the arrangements. I’ll be the head of it.” He betrayed not a hint of any emotion from earlier that morning.

He was so closed off that Billy swallowed, nervously. They didn’t hunt and kill. They hunted for profit. “What the hell is this?”   Flint kept moving, “ _James_!” Billy grabbed his arm, almost desperate. That got a few looks their way.

Flint looked down at Billy’s hand on his arm and up at Billy. His scowl was telling, Billy immediately let go. “It requires an answer, Billy.”

Billy swallowed, and clenched his fist to his side. “Yes, Captain.”

“That’s better.” Flint said under his breath. “John, you know what to do?”

“I’ll take care of it, Captain.” John nodded. “Come on, Billy, let’s get that list together.”

“We leave as soon as possible!” Flint barked out and delivered the heading to the helmsman. He stood up on deck and stared out to sea as the sun set. The fire that glowed on the horizon matched the look in his eyes. A look that promised hell to anyone who got in his way.

“Billy.” Silver tugged on Billy’s arm. The Boson looked like he wanted to go shake the Captain out of his fury. “Let him be, come on.”

Reluctant and barely together Billy followed Silver. “This is _wrong_.” He hissed at the quartermaster. He didn’t want to go and kill people because they were killing pirates. This was absurd, it was madness. He didn’t want any part of it. This wasn’t them. They weren’t _murderers_. A small voice in the back of his head jeered at him. _But you are._

John found a table and tossed a paper down with some ink. He sat heavily, clearly in pain. “Don’t think for a minute I don’t _know_ that, Billy. But that is the last time you do that, do you hear me? You do not challenge him in front of the men. Bring it to me first. He’ll not hesitate to kill you in this state and if he does there’s no one between me and him. So fucking get it together, I don’t know where your head has been but put _the fancy_ aside and focus.”

Billy looked to the side, pressed his lips together in a tight frown and looked down again. “You’re right.” He said dully. “I thought…” He shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. Joji, of course. Me. …” He started to put names on the sheet and forced feelings to the back of his mind.

 _Atta boy._ Silver thought to himself. He’d have to keep a close eye on Billy or the man might do something stupid. He remembered what had happened to Flint when Billy died the first time. He’d changed drastically. He’d been a scary fucker since the very day John met him but he’d had a conscious. When Billy went over the side, John had wondered at the time if the last sane part of James Flint went into the sea with him.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate feelings. 
> 
> <3 Thank you all so much for the comments!! They really make my day.

Being at Sea was always invigorating for Billy. He loved it. It was the only place where he felt at home. He had long since abandoned the idea of ever having love or a family. The Sea was his mother and father, and his ship mates were his family. He couldn’t imagine it being any other way. Things with Flint were … they were. Billy was called to the cabin nearly every night and rarely left until late at night but there was no change in Flint. He remained focused and determined to slaughter anyone who even hinted at the idea of punishing piracy. He was at war with civilization and doing what he was doing with Billy was just another way of telling it to fuck off.

By this time Billy had realized what Flint wanted with him. It wasn’t absolution or romance. He wanted someone who knew his name, someone who he trusted. Someone who he knew he could still control even after letting him fuck him. Billy grinned absently as he tightened some knots in the rigging. He wasn’t complaining, being buried inside Flint was the best goddamned thing he could ever imagine. He could sometimes sense tenderness from the captain too, occasionally he would want to hold him or just read while Billy lounged on the floor, naked. It wasn’t romance but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give it up.

Every so often he’d get emotion from the Captain. It was the little things that kept him going. Things like smiles Flint couldn’t hide quickly enough and looks that lingered. Once he even got a massage. That had been heaven. In his own way, Flint showed that he cared and Billy was happy with that. He couldn’t expect love out of the man, not when he was still angry. He wondered if it would pass and when it did maybe he’d see more of his elusive heart. Silver was wrong. Billy wasn’t in too deep or being hurt. He was okay. He had what he needed. As long as Flint didn’t push him away he was fine.

“Bones, are you daydreaming up there?” The helmsman called, “We need that sail down! Can you get it?”

The wind was picking up but that much. Billy knew that particular helmsman was generally a bit of a blowhard, Joshua something. He had a tendency to jump the gun on things because he didn’t want to face Flint’s temper. Never the less he was right. Billy shimmied up and did his job well as he directed the other team.

Silver had come on deck to see what the fuss was about. The wind had picked up but it didn’t look like there was going to be rain and he wasn’t sure why people were fussing. Flint also came out of his cabin when he started to hear people rushing about on deck.   
  
“The fuck is wrong?” Flint demanded.

“I don’t know. Joshua seems to think a storm is on the way.”

“A storm,” Flint repeated. His eyes flicked around the ship until he located Billy. He would never admit it but he hated it when Billy went up in the rigging. So much could happen. Billy was good at it though, he was one of the best and he shouldn’t feel worried and most certainly should not show that worry in front of the crew. He forced his eyes away from the rigging. The sky may be clear now but he knew to trust Joshua’s instincts. He moved away from Silver to get to a higher point on the ship so he could see what Joshua sensed and ignored Silver’s annoyed look.

He could feel the wind picking up and agreed with the lowering of some of the sails. He pulled out his spy glass and scanned the horizon. Sure enough, dark clouds were building and the sea was getting choppy. He scowled at the time it took Silver to follow him and handed the man the spyglass. “There.”

“How in god’s name did Joshua know?” Silver frowned as he saw the clouds.

“Claims he can hear storms.” Flint shrugged.

The waves began to surge below and Billy was glad that there wasn’t any rain yet. It was harder to do this in the rain so he was thankful for that. All wasn’t going to go well, however when the next wave was bigger than the last. The ship creaked and water sprayed up on the ship. Up above a few men shouted and tried to give him a warning but one of the ropes broke loose. It happened too quickly. Someone hadn’t properly maintained the knots. He saw the rope snap and the rigging start to shudder under his weight and he attempted to dodge the rope and beam as it came loose and crashed down. He was not successful. His hand went for the more secure section of rope and he dangled precariously on that as he tried to get a better hold.

Flint sucked in his breath and gripped the edge of the ship rail when Billy nearly fell off the rigging. He hoped no one could see the anxiety that was causing his heart to clench. “Fuck.” He released the rail he’d been holding onto with a death grip.

“Captain?” Silver glanced over at him. “He’s okay.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Flint squinted at the other man.

Silver gritted his teeth and gave a frustrated snort. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I just wish you would tell him how much he means to you before it’s too late. Right now all he thinks he is to you is a good fuck. He deserves more than that, Flint.”

“You don’t know anything about it.” Flint turned away.

“Right, of course, turn the fuck away.” Silver clenched his fist. “You are _unbelievable_.”

Flint didn’t bother to acknowledge the response and met Billy’s eyes as the man’s feet landed safely on the deck. He gave the spy glass to Silver with a rough thump against his chest and strode over to Billy. “What the hell happened?” Flint snapped out.

“The knots came loose.” Billy had never seen Flint look at him that way before. He was concerned, it was written all over him and he could tell others nearby noticed. “Don’t worry, we’ll have them fixed up shortly.”

Flint was overcome by the sudden desire to order Billy off the rigging. It was so overwhelming it scared the shit out of him. He almost did right then and there. Instead he just gave a gruff nod, met his eyes briefly and grunted. “Be more careful.”

Billy watched Flint walk away, stunned. His mouth must have been hanging open because someone nudged him back to reality. Flint had actually shown he cared. _In front of other people_. Billy wasn’t sure what he meant but he was sure of one thing. This was huge. This was a return of humanity. This was the man before the Urca D’Lima. He was the man Billy had always watched from afar and loved since the day he freed him. He wanted desperately to figure out a way to hold on to that man but he wasn’t sure how.

All he knew for sure was that Flint wanted him to be careful. He cared. Billy’s heart thudded in his chest and if he was a teenager he’d probably swoon. He was a grown man and there was work to do. He directed the order of another rope and proceeded to fix the rigging before the storm set in. Luckily it didn’t look like it was going to be a bad one but it never hurt to be prepared.

What did hurt was that Flint didn’t seem to change at all when the storm was over and Billy went to his cabin. There was sex, and he couldn’t argue that it was anything but amazing but it felt like Flint had switched off again. It was maddening. Billy couldn’t understand it and he knew they had a deal but he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“James.” Billy said softly while the man rested his arms on a knee.

Flint glanced over at him and gave him a strange look. He rubbed the back of his neck and gestured with the other hand. “Spit it out, Billy.”

“I…” Billy sighed and gave the man an exasperated look.

“You love me.” Flint ran his hand up the back of his neck and through his non-existent hair.

Billy’s tried not to look chagrined.

“I don’t want you to love me, Billy.” Flint’s voice was soft but resigned.

“Well fuck you because I can’t switch on and off like you can.” Billy groused. “And damn you, I know you care about me.”

“I do care.” Flint rolled his shoulders. “I can’t love…”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Billy wanted to hit him. “Have I ever? Have I ever demanded ANYTHING out of you? I’m always there, James. Always.” He scrambled to his feet and started to pull his clothes back on. “Any time you snapped your fingers has there ever been a single instance where I did not do what you asked?” Billy hurried into his clothing because all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there and find a bottle of rum and a place to hide.

Flint watched him and processed his words. It was true, Billy had always been there. When he went overboard that time Flint had shut down. He couldn’t bear to lose anyone else. “You’ve always been there.” He admitted softly.

Billy reached under the desk to grab his boots. “Maybe I should demand something from _you._ Maybe that’s what you need? A partner who isn’t going to let you walk all over him.” He sat down heavily in a chair and stared balefully at Flint and dropped his head in his hands. “I can’t be that person. I need you too much.”

“I was worried today.” Flint said slowly. It caused Billy to lift his head back up and look at him in surprise. “For a moment I thought you might fall. You held on and I had never been more relieved in my life.” He lifted his eyes and didn’t know how to express his feelings. “Don’t let go, Billy.”

Billy swallowed. “James…”

Flint stood up and came over to capture his face in his hands. “Don’t let go.” He searched Billy’s eyes. 

They kissed and Billy’s could feel any frustration he had slip away. This was something. This was the first time Flint had ever shown such a powerful _feeling_. Maybe there was hope for them. 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have Unspoken right now and its in similar time frame as this one and was getting confusing to write both.:)  
> So. This one is finishing and will eventually get more. I'm ending it just at the point where Silver comes down and they find Hallendale's ship.

The longer they pursued this course of action, the more and more it became obvious that he was losing Flint and Billy didn’t know what to do. At first Billy had thought he’d be enough to pull Flint away from the darkness. With every raid he seemed to slip further away and yet, he’d all but beg Billy to fuck him senseless. Whether or not it was to forget or something else Billy didn’t know. Sometimes he was too tired to question any longer.

He would always stand by Flint. He’d find a reason if it killed him. He just couldn’t imagine giving this thing they had up for anything short of death. Death was the only reasonable thing that could happen that would make him stop.

Loving a man who only wanted to use him was difficult.

Billy wasn’t a man given to drinking but this was certainly a situation that made him want to. He kept coming when Flint asked. He was hopelessly lost in the man and there was no way out. What’s worse, he was pretty sure Flint was having hallucinations. The times he called for Billy didn’t increase, they decreased slightly. So the times he was called Billy made the most of. He would remind Flint exactly what his cock felt like. He would suck and bite and nibble where he could just to leave reminders. Reminders that he was there.

God he had never been so fucked up in his entire life. He had direction before this all started, before he’d entered Flint’s bedroom and before he’d accepted Flint’s offer. He ran a hand over his head. All he wanted was to see Flint look at him the way Silver claims he does. He saw it once, he saw that emotion. He knew it was there. He wanted more, god help him.

“Billy?” Flint came over to him. It was very late morning and the man had just slept off being drunk being fucked at the same time. He was moving a little slower than normal, Billy noticed. He leaned on the rails where Billy had paused to think.

“Morning.” Billy said tersely. His eyes slid down to Flint’s neck and he smirked. He’d been especially zealous last night and those would be difficult to hide. It wasn’t lost on him that Flint wasn’t even trying to hide them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Flint asked gruffly.

“I feel like I’m losing you.” Billy sighed. “But I also feel like I never really had you in the first place.” His words were low and he threw caution to the wind as he reached out tentatively and stroked the collar of Flint’s jacket. “I feel like you’re not there when we…..You’re somewhere else.” He swallowed, “even though it’s killing me…God help me. I can’t stop. What’s going on, James?”

“Billy.” Flint sighed and rolled his shoulders. “I can’t talk about it.” He looked away, then back again. “Not now.” With a deep breath he put a hand on Billy’s shoulder. “You help.” He ventured tentatively. “Everything you do, everything you are. You’re here. That means a lot.”

Billy rubbed his face. “I don’t see it.” He wanted to reach up and slide his finger’s between Flint’s and squeeze gently. Instead the look he gave the man he loved was miserable. “Why am I not enough?”

“Billy…” Flint rubbed his shoulder gently with his thumb. “If you want to be released from our agreement….”

“Damn you.” Billy snarled. “That’s not what I want! Is it too much to fucking ask you to care?” His voice lowered into an angry hiss, “About living, I mean? God.” He threw up his hands in exasperation and shrugged Flint’s hand off his shoulder. “You know what? I need space from this. You work out whatever the hell is in your head… and then you come to me. I’ll be there, but you have to be fucking willing to LIVE. Until then, I’m done. I’ll always support you, I’ll always be there. But I’m done, we’re done.”

“Billy…” Flint tried to speak but Billy turned and stalked away from him. Flint stared after him and tried to hold back the shock. Degroot attempted to speak to him but he just angrily shook his head. “Not now.” His head was still pounding from liquor indulgence the previous night so he stumbled back down to his cabin to take a nap and try and figure out how to win back Billy. The man meant more to him than he could say right now.

And Silver tried to sneak into his room an hour later.

**Fin**


End file.
